


its time for forgiveness and understanding

by daughter_of_death



Series: letters home [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, they need to sort that shit the fuck out, this is just the beginning, this is only part one of this series, this story will continue on in another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: harry and ron talk about what happened during the goblet of fire
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, ron is all alone
Series: letters home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. to ron

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

Ron, 

Neither of us talked much after the final challenge, but I wanted to talk now, even if I can't do it face to face.   
What you did during the tournament hurt me. Alot. You already knew that I didn't want any fame. I had already said that I was happy not being able to enter. You knew that after everything we faced, I just wanted one year, one fucking year, where I wasn’t risking my neck.   
Even after everything, you still thought that I had put my name in. It took me almost dying from a dragon for you to realise that I didn't put my name into the Goblet.   
Rather than talking to me, letting me explain, giving me the benefit of the doubt, like friends are supposed to do, you jumped straight into thinking that I had cheated my way around it. 

After everything that we have been through, I don't want to hold onto the anger or the hurt. All I want is to finally talk this through, no matter how overdue it is.

-Harry


	2. to harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its rons turn to talk now boizs

Harry. 

You're right. I do kind of wish I hadn't reacted like that. I'm the second youngest out of everyone in my family and because of that I’m often overlooked. 

Harry, you have so much fame, and you don't want any of it. But everyone loves you, Harry, even if you think you’re alone. Hell, even my family loves you. 

Sometimes it's hard being your friend, because of all that comes with it, but it's worth it. Because I get you in return. 

I know you don't want fame, I really do. And I should have realised that you didn't put your name in the cup. I'm sorry I didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
